Going Down
by xXxInMyDreamsxXx
Summary: "I wanted to close my eyes. Pretend this was a dream and the next morning I would wake up safe and sound, snuggled up in my bed. That wasn't going to happen though, that wasn't my reality." / "None of us deserve this Rocky! But this is what's happening and you can't fix it." / "Then what do you want me to say, huh? Do you want me to say that everything will be okay?"
1. Day 1: Rocky

_**Hey-o people! xXxInMyDreamsxXx here! First of all I think I should probably mention that the amazing GlitterGirl123 is going to be helping me with this story! She's awesome right?! Anyway couple things you should know before we get on to the chappie. This is RTD (cause it's awesome) and even though this is under the Drama/Romance category it will also have humor. You might also want to know that in this story everyone (except my OC) is 18 and up and that they don't know each other (except for Rocky and Ty and Gunther and Tinka). Alrighty that just about covers it and I hope you enjoy the chappie!**_

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

My head was pounding and my chest was burning. A familiar metallic smell filled my nostrils. My whole body ached, hurt to the point where even the slightest movement, I felt like screaming. My head was throbbing erratically. I could hear slight rustling in the background but I couldn't open my eyes even if I tried to order them to. Something bad had happened and I needed to remember, but I couldn't.

I searched my brain for anything that could have led up to this pain all of my muscles were in and then it all clicked inside. Screaming. A gut-wrenching, bloodcurdling scream was burned into my mind, playing over and over as much as it pleased, only making the headache worse. Why did I remember this God-awful shriek?

My brown eyes finally tore open and darkness surrounded me, with only the half-risen moon offering some source of light as I tried to move. I looked around, my eyes wandering to every direction possible, just…trying to take in the scene once my vision became pristine.

"She's up," a familiar male voice spoke. A hand gently touched my leg and I shot up like a rocket, resulting in agonizing pain from the very sudden movement.

"T-T-Ty?" I stuttered out, seeing his shadowy figure crouching toward me.

"Yeah Rocky. It's me," he replied softly, looking at me in the eye. My heart was racing as my eyes darted around once more.

Plane. I was on an airplane, and I'm one hundred percent sure that's where the yelling happened. It was all making sense now. The screaming, the metal-like smell, and the pain my entire body was in; I understood how it occurred to…this. I was on an airplane and it crashed. Crashed. Just like that. But I survived it. And _that's_ what's confusing me.

I knew what happened now. I remembered the oxygen masks dropping from above and the girl next to me, clutching onto her mother and shrieking until her voice had gone raw. The inside of the plane had gone black and I struggled to breathe, just barely getting the mask that would provide me some air attached to my face.

Screams and prayers broke out through the small aircraft until there was a big crash. I was jolted forward, my head harshly making contact with the dull gray seat in front of me. It continued, my head banging against it again and again until all I could see was a dark crimson liquid steadily dripping down my eyes and messing up my vision. My older brother's voice rang through my head from beside me. _'Hang on.'_ Then everything slowly faded into darkness.

"Ty?" an unknown female voice suddenly called out. The throbbing worsened at that, it was too loud…

"Yeah Tinka, I'm over here. My sister just woke up," he responded loudly. I clutched my head at that.

"Would you mind not yelling? My head hurts a bit," I whispered, rubbing my temple lightly.

"Sorry," he mouthed. Suddenly, I saw a girl with long blonde hair (which looked pretty good for having been in a plane crash) emerging from the bushes with a flashlight. She walked over to us and shined the (very bright) light on my face, causing my eyes to burn from the powerful beam so I put both hands up to block some of it away from me.

"Ty? Who is she? And where are we?" I asked sullenly, removing my hands from my features.

"This is Tinka. And we don't know."

"We? You mean there are others?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So my brother and I weren't the only ones alive?

"Yeah," Tinka chimed in. "There's like seven people if you count us three."

"Eight. You forgot the pilot," Ty corrected. She nodded at what he said.

"Eight people then," the girl repeated. "We should get to the campsite. Can you stand up?"

A shooting pain went through my body as I tried to climb to my feet. I began to feel lightheaded, dizzy if you will, and I began to sway back and forth. My body started to fall backwards but Ty snaked an arm around my waist and slung my arm over his shoulders before I could make hit the ground. My head had enough of that with a leather seat.

"Tinka, a bit of help here please?" he questioned the blonde girl. She walked over and did the same as Ty, securing her arm around my waist before putting my other limb over her own shoulder.

I used them as crutches for most of the way and when I could finally walk without the fear of falling down, we had gotten at the camp. Four people were sitting around a fire I assumed they had built.

There was a blond boy who looked a lot like Tinka sitting on one side of the fire with a little girl of about ten years old who had jet black hair and blue eyes next to him. Across from them was a Hispanic-looking boy with huge dark eyebrows and short hair with the same shade of brown. Sitting next to the boy with the special eyebrows was a redhead with brown eyes and a petite frame. She was currently laughing at something someone had said.

"Look!" the blond boy (who looked to be about my age) exclaimed with a slight smile playing on his lips. "It's Sleeping Beauty."

My eyes narrowed at that. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"It means you were unconscious for a long time and none of us were sure that you would ever wake up," he replied pointedly with a roll of his eyes, the playing playful smile long gone. I snorted and took a seat on the log next to the redhead.

"How long was I out? Two hours?" I questioned him in a mocking tone.

"You were knocked out for almost two days actually," he replied in an equally harsh and mimicking tone.

I blinked at that. Two days? I had been asleep for two days? I knew I had hit my head hard continuously but enough that I was not awake for _two whole days_? Gosh…two days…

"Hi. I'm CeCe!" the girl with the vivid red curls exclaimed, sticking out her palish hand (it was hard to determine her exact skin tone). I grasped the outstretched hand and gave it a light shake.

"I'm Rocky," I replied.

"Yeah. CeCe joined us about an hour ago," Tinka spoke up.

"Yep. And the guy next to her literally showed up like, five seconds before you guys," the little girl chimed in. "I'm Avia by the way."

I lifted my hand up and waved at Avia, which made her smile brightly and wave back.

"So…what's your name?" CeCe asked turning to the Cuban guy with the large dark eyebrows.

His left eye began to twitch slightly. "I-I-I-I a-a-a-m a b-b-boy."

"I can see that. But what's your name?" CeCe replied slowly.

"I-I-I uh…I h-have a name b-but I c-c-can't remember it at this exact m-moment."

"Well, I'm Ty," my brother spoke up from across the campfire.

"Hi. I'm Deuce," the Latino replied with no stuttering whatsoever.

CeCe's head whipped around, making her hair fly around. "Oh, I see how it is! You don't like me!"

Deuce's dark eyes widened as his left eyebrow begin to twitch. What's up with the twitching?

"No!" he practically yelled, causing CeCe to jump a bit. "I-I-I love you!"

"I just found out what your name was and now you love me?" the redhead repeated with discomfort, looking at him with a freaked-out expression.

"No! I—"

CeCe stood up and cut him off by saying, "I think I'm gonna go sit with Avia," she announced. CeCe suddenly smiled brightly. "Maybe I can braid your hair!"

Avia's eyes widened as she began to shake her head rapidly. "No, no, no, no, _NO_!"

CeCe's happy grin turned into a pout. "Aww!"

My stomach growled. It wasn't the subtle, quiet growl that only me and the person closest to me could hear. It was the kind of loud growl that everyone could hear, as if it literally just roared.

"Hungry?" Gunther smirked straight across from me. I glared at him.

"We have a survival pack in the pilot's cove, which we ended up landing near. There are a couple blankets, two tents and some beef jerky with a dozen water bottles," Ty informed me, tossing me a bag of the meat. Oh no.

"But I'm a vegetarian…"

Gunther rolled his eyes. "Look. Either you eat the stupid jerky and stay alive or carry on with your vegetarian nobility and die. Either one works for me."

I glared at that stupid blond head of his. "Shut it, Blondie."

"I'm just being honest here."

"He really is," Tinka said. "He's just really rude and snappy about it." She turned to Gunther. "We may be in the middle of nowhere, but keep that up and I _will_ break your face and use that old betwinkler 3000 and betwinkle parts that should never be betwinkled. Got it?"

He scoffed at that. "Right."

"_Oh_. You wanna go there?"

He gulped. "…Shutting up now."

Tinka smiled sweetly. "Good." Gunther's eyebrow rose at Tinka's sudden mood change.

"Give me the bag," I mumbled to Ty. He passed it to me and I opened it. Eight years of no meat will now go down the toilet in one bite. I haven't eaten a sliver of meat since I was ten and now I would forever be…an _animal_ _eater_. I closed my eyes and put a piece of the beef jerky into my mouth and chewed slowly. I winced at that, but I shoved another piece since one: I was very hungry. Two: I had no choice. And three: I didn't get any food for two days and this was the only option.

"So are you sure I can't braid your hair?" CeCe asked once more. Avian shook her head and scooted over to me.

"Fine then. I'll just sit by the hot tall blond guy!" she shouted, offended by Avia's actions. I nearly chocked on my…_meat_…at that one. Gunther, hot? No! The guy looked like he went through a taffy stretcher! He's like, the scrawniest person I've ever seen!

"You think I'm hot?" Gunther asked with a cocky grin forming on his face. I rolled my eyes at that. Yeah right.

"I call 'em as I do," CeCe replied simply.

The night drew on, our campfire beginning to fade as it did so. Once in a while we would get a request from the pilot and one of us would take turns to bring him some food or water. None of us knew if he was going to make it through the night, let alone until help came along, and that could be weeks.

He was in pretty bad condition. The accident had paralyzed him from the waist down and the metal had bent so it was nearly impossible to get him out without any heavy machinery. The windshield had blown out sometime during the crash so we could still communicate with him and all.

"So," I spoke up as my brother tried to keep the fire going on by adding some wood. "What's your story?"

Tinka shifted around uncomfortably before opening her mouth and making herself the first to reply. "Gunther and I were gonna visit the old country. We're twins so our birthday was in a week and we were supposed to celebrate it there."

Gunther nodded solemnly. "Yeah…our mother used to be royalty." Royalty? Wow.

"I was gonna visit my dad in Florida," the redhead said. "My parents are divorced and my dad's getting remarried so Cathy made me Maid Of Honor."

"I had to go to Cuba to find out what the family business is. I turned eighteen a while ago and that's when the Martinez family members finds out what it is," Deuce said. "This flight was one of the connecting ones to Cuba."

"Ty and I had to be there for some family reunion in Chicago," I found myself saying. Ty nodded.

"My mommy and were going to go see my auntie and uncle," Avia whispered in a small voice. My heart broke for the raven haired little girl when I saw her eyes getting misty. "I hope she's still here."

"I wish our cell phones had a signal…" I heard CeCe mutter.

"Really Red?" Gunther snapped. "Cell phone service? What else, your mirror and makeup kit?"

"No, I meant I want a signal so we can at least tell our families we're here and alive. God, I'm not that selfish. And don't call me that!"

"Gunther. I'm warning you," his sister threatened.

He sighed. "But she's right. Our families don't know if we're dead or not."

"Glad to know you're not always snippy," I mumbled, but the blond heard me.

"And now I know you are always annoying."

"I take it back."

"And I don't."

"Jerk."

"You're such a bland brunette."

"And you're a—" Ty covered my mouth before I could finish that sentence, which was probably for the best.

Our campfire was now dead, only the leftover embers that flickered in the pile of dirt that remained. The air was filled with the sounds of crickets happily chirping without a care. In the spots where you could see through the leaves from the heavy foliage above us showed millions of stars in the night sky. The moon had completely risen and gave the campsite a thin glow.

All I could think about was the plane. Everything had started so well, and then all the sudden we end up here? The plane shouldn't have crashed. This couldn't be happening to me. I have a life, I have friends who love me and vice-versa, I have a family that wouldn't want me to die in the middle of the woods! I don't deserve this, Ty doesn't deserve this, Avia doesn't deserve this…none of us do, even Gunther (who I hate), but yet it still happened.

I wanted to close my eyes. Pretend this was a dream and the next morning I would wake up safe and sound, snuggled up in my bed while my mom woke me up for the actual flight because I don't want this to be real. That wasn't going to happen though, that wasn't my reality. My reality wasn't full of promises or hope, right now my reality was filled with fear. Fear that we may never get out of this mess, fear that I may never be able to see my family again, fear that a little girl with a whole life ahead of her will have only gotten to be on the Earth for ten short years.

My eyelids grew heavier and with every second that slowly passed by, the more tired I became. My muscles grew slack and my body relaxed, my mind drifting off as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_**How was that? This kind of FanFic has never been written (according to my awesome partner's research) so we hope it's big! Who knows what's coming their ways? Wanna find out? Review!**_

_**Peace!**_

_**–Liz**_


	2. Day 2: Pilot Problems

_**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter! I'm so excited for this story to really kick off! Alrighty now I'm going to explain something so people won't get all "Where's the _ moments?!" Ok each chapter will be told in one person's POV so for example if it's told in Ty's POV the chapter will either be centered around him or Tynka. Get it? Got it? Good. Alright now second thing I should probably explain. This chapter is told in No One's POV (which will happen every other chapter) so it may or may not be centered around one person and or ship. Now that I have explained that to you you may continue to the chappie. Enjoy! Oh! And quick round of aplause to the amazing editor of this story! GlitterGirl123! Without her my grammar would compare to that of a 2nd grader's. Ok so maybe not that bad but you get the picture right?**_

* * *

**No one's POV**

CeCe's brown eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit the thick canopy of green leaves above her and the bright rays peeked through the leaves and onto her face. The redhead blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust her vision until it became clear enough to see. She became aware of an unfamiliar warmth spreading through her body. Her toes curled up as she cuddled deeper into that strange but pleasant heat, her half-awake state of mind not fully realizing just what that warmth was. It was when she felt someone's hot breath on the back of her neck that she realized the heat wasn't from a blanket.

CeCe jolted upwards into a sitting position, waking up the figure next to her in the process. A pair of dark brown eyes snapped open in alarm and darted around, trying to take in the scene.

"CeCe?" Deuce mumbled as he sat up. He placed a hand over his mouth and yawned. Noticing the uncomfortable look on her face, his thick eyebrows drew together. "What's wrong?"

"You!" she whispered back harshly. "You were getting all touchy-touchy with me!"

Deuce blinked. "Touchy-touchy?" he repeated, confusion laced through his voice.

"You, with your arms all around me," CeCe gestured to herself. "All awkward and tight."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to—"

"Don't play all dumb!" she interrupted. "You know very well what you were doing!"

A faint tint of red burned onto the Latino's cheeks. "L-l-look," he sputtered out, wiping his mouth. "I didn't mean to get all 'touchy-touchy'. I was asleep."

"Sure you were," the redhead mumbled, standing up to stretch her legs.

"No! Really, I was!" he exclaimed, standing up as well.

"Yeah. Sure."

"B-b-but I—you didn't even—I just—!" Deuce struggled to find words. He let out a deep breath and decided to back down. Arguing with CeCe would be pointless and wasting time and he had just figured that one out.

Someone groaned. "Who was yelling?" Gunther muttered sleepily, sitting up from in between Tinka and Rocky.

"Eyebrows," CeCe replied with a shrug.

"I have a name! And I didn't yell!"

"You just did, genius," Gunther pointed out as he stood up.

"What was that?" Rocky asked, standing up and vigorously rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

"Eyebrows here started screaming," the redhead said, crossing her arms.

"But—"

"Whoever's shouting…SHUT IT!" Tinka hissed, her eyes snapping open as the blonde got to her feet, glaring at the Cuban.

"I agree with Tinka," Ty murmured, getting up as well.

"But I wasn't—"

"Guys?" a small voice whispered. We whipped around to see Avia, her body trembling. "The pilot…"

"What, Avia?" Rocky asked gently, her brown eyes worried.

Gunther crouched down to meet her blue eyes. "What happened, Avia?"

She shook her head, fresh tears forming in her greying eyes. "Go see for yourself." The blond jumped to his feet and ran to see what exactly happened. The rest of the gang followed him, just as worried, and somehow in the running, Avia's small hand intertwined with CeCe's. They all jerked to a stop, and then understood why the raven haired was so shooken up. The pilot was _dead_, his lifeless eyes staring into space.

"Room…getting…darker…is it night already? I see stars." And then Deuce fainted. The others ignored him for the time being.

Rocky sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing one of the ratty old blankets and draped it around the pilot's pale corpse. "We have to move out. We can't stay here. There's no way," the brunette stated, looking at her brother as if asking permission. He nodded.

"She's right," Gunther said before Ty can actually say anything. "The body will start decaying in two days. We can't be here with a ten year old," he said, motioning to Avia.

"Ten?" she repeated.

"You're not ten?" Tinka asked. She shook her head.

"Then…how old are you?" Ty asked.

"I'm seven," Avia whispered back. A seven year old just found a body. A seven year old little girl stranded in the middle of a mountain from a plane crash. A seven year old girl can't find her mother…a seven year was going through too much trauma for her age. If a pin was dropped, it would have the loudest thing you heard.

"That's it. We are leaving. Now," Gunther said.

"But…what about Eyebrows?" CeCe reminded them, motioning to the Latino's unconscious figure.

"I got this," Tinka told her with a slight smirk.

"Oh no…" Gunther muttered. His sister kneeled down to Deuce's level, got closer to his face…and then brought her hand up and slapped him on the face.

"GET UP!" she yelled, smacking him on the cheek again. Avia gasped and hid behind Gunther at the second one, since it was louder. And harder. Everyone else was starting to feel very sorry for him.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted, suddenly sitting up and hitting his head against hers.

Tinka rubbed her head and glared. "You fainted."

"SO YOU SLAP ME AWAKE?!"

She shrugged. "It was either that, or we left you with a decomposing corpse. Or I kiss you awake, and I would rather throw up water. And _that's_ disgusting."

"Whatever. So what did I miss?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Well…Avia is seven. And we are not staying here. So pack up," Rocky told him. So that's what they did. Two tents, three blankets (the fourth one was used for the pilot), seven water bottles and two packs of the beef jerky. They start walking, and three long and agonizing hours later, Tinka sank to her knees. The other gladly copy her movements, tired, aching and thirsty since they ran out of water three miles back.

"I think we're good here," CeCe announced. Everyone agreed, mainly because they have no intention to go on any further. Avia let out a small yawn as Ty set her down on the ground. The poor girl couldn't go on for that long, forcing the guys to take turns with carrying her half way from the walk since she was stumbling, getting dizzier with every second slowly passing by.

"Give me that," Tinka mumbled, snatching a bag from her brother and absently gnawing on a piece of jerky.

"Let's set up the tents," Rocky said. And after an hour full of arguments between her and Gunther, always disagreeing on how it should be built, and _finally_ getting the hang of it, they succeeded.

The boys and girls got separate tents, and took a nap right away from the exhaustion of walking non stop for so long.

* * *

"We're running out of food," Deuce said, eating some jerky. "And I'm tired of the jerky."

"We all are," Ty mumbled. "Plus we need more water."

Rocky nodded. "We really do. I say we look for a lake or something."

"We should," CeCe agreed. "But what about Avia? She's sleeping again." Her eyes swept over to the seven year old, who was indeed asleep once again.

"Three options. We wake her up, or someone stays here to watch over her. Or we leave her alone," Gunther stated, ticking off every option off his fingers.

"Or we go later. It's better if Avia's awake for this," Tinka said. They all agreed.

Hours passed by, and the gang was getting hungrier (the jerky was dangerously low) and thirstier, not to mention even more tired. Everyone was getting weaker by the second.

"Okay…we really need water," Rocky said softly. "We can go two weeks without food, but what's essential is water."

"She's right you know," Deuce chimed in." And normally where there's water, there's food."

"Alright. So then I say we go look for water fist thing in the morning. Right now we need to find a shady spot to set up camp," Ty spoke up, grabbing one of the beat up blankets and laying it over the sleeping seven year old.

They grabbed the survival kit and built up the camp again (thank God Gunther and Rocky argued much less this time) in a spot where the sun wasn't glaring at them.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Again? Anyway, you should be praising xXxInMyDreamsxXx for writing this awesome chapter! Hehe, and if you ever do read my stories (I highly doubt it) then—I've got nothing.**_

_**–Liz**_

_**SHE. IS. A. LIAR! LIZ. LIED! The only thing I wrote in this chappie was the CeCe and Deuce wake up scene! So I know this chappie was a bit short but I pinky promise that I will make up for it in the next chappie, it's just that I'm moving and I just started school so im a bit stressed out...but like I said I will make up for it. **_

_**Sweet Dreams!**_

_**-xXxInMyDreams-**_


End file.
